X Series Wiki
The X Series Welcome to the official Wiki of X Series ORGs. The series was born & still continues to be hosted at Fantasy Games Central on yuku and consists mainly of 2 games: Survivor X '''and '''The List (an original game), but there were also 4 seasons of Big Brother X hosted as well. As of December 2011, there have been 10 seasons of SX (with the 11th currently in produciton) and 10 seasons of The List hosted. Also, the X Series adopted the American Idol All Stars series after the original host was unable to meet hosting responsibilities, which saw two full seasons and a third that was cancelled due to inactivity. Games Below are the games separated by type based on the info collected through the ezhack and Yuku crossover. Please note not all pages have been completed: 'SURVIVOR X' 1. SX1: Panamazon - won by Kathy Vavrick-O'brien/Jacare15 2. SX2: Australiatu - won by Lisa Keiffer/SandCreekColonie 3. SX3: Bornica - won by Ethan Zohn/Cory the Spoiler Slayer 4. SX4: Guatequesas - won by Jamie Newton/Electric Autumn 5. SX5: Thailau Island - won by Jeff Wilson/lups272 6. SX6: All Stars - won by Robb Zbacnik/wellmabk 7. SX7: Samoanesia - won by Liz Kim/retro cord 8. SX8: Fijook Isles - won by Parvati Shallow/JVJrule 9. SX9: Tocantina - won by Aaron Reisberger/WAT426 10. SXX: Gabonica - won by Tijuana Bradley/Ashley Neleh 11. SX11: South Pacifaragua - Currently in Production 'THE LIST' 1. The List 1: The Amazon - won by Dave Johnson/Survivor Immunity 2. The List 2: Pearl Islands - won by Christa Hastie/lanternzb54 3. The List 3: Thailand - won by Jan Hentry/Jhyste 4. The List 4: Vanuatu - won by Rory Freeman/chilibmom 5. The List 5: Palau - won by James Miller/StrawberryMonroe 6. The List 6: Guatemala - won by Brooke Struck/AisleyneForever 7. The List 7: Marquesas - won by Vecepia Towery/mamakimz thong 8. The List 8: Tocantins - won by Brendan Synnott/locolicious 9. The List 9: Exile Island - won by Shane Powers/superkyle 10. The List 10: Micronesia - won by Kathy Sleckman/CatLurvesDorothy 'BIG BROTHER X' There have been three seasons of BBX also hosted on FGC with co-host and winner of the first SX season Brendan/Jacare15; the fourth was the first X Series solo project. 1. Big Brother X - won by Holly King/americanidolfan4life 2. Big Brother X2 - won by Ivette Corredero/wellmabk 3. BBX: Reloaded - won by Laura Crosby/AbrcrmbiNfitchGi 4. BBX: Reloaded 2.0 - won by Neil Garcia/Mincermeat 'AMERICAN IDOL ALL STARS' There have been two seasons of AIAS hosted on FGC. As it is not an official X game, it's results do not count towards the Series Standings: 1. American Idol All Stars - won by Chris Daughtry/chillfact0r7 2. American Idol All Stars 2 - won by Kelly Clarkson/Jacare15 The Top Ten Below are the top ten grossing X contestants from over the years and prize money estimations: 01. jxxxxxblaze $2,103,750 Winner - List 3: Thailand & List 7: Marquesas 02. wellmabk $1,562,500 Winner - SX: All Stars '' & ''Big Brother X2 03. locolicious $1,232,500 Winner - List 8: Tocantins 04. Ashley Neleh $1,217,500 Winner - SXX: Gabonica 05. AisleyneForever $1,210,000 Winner - List 6: Guatemala 06. Jacare15 $1,178,000 Winner - SX1: Panamazon 07. JVJrule $1,085,000 Winner - SX8: Fijook Isles 08. lanternzb54 $1,070,250 Winner - List 2: Pearl Islands 09. SurvivorImmunity $1,070,000 Winner - List 1: Amazon 10. superkyle $1,050,000 Winner - List 9: Exile Island Category:Browse